Moonie's Crush
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Ok, here's my first one-shot. Duck Dodgers & Moonie are on there way to the Martian Palace. Moonie develops a bashing crush on Commander X-2 & Dodgers ends up pouring tacos on Moonie. LOL! I know, the summary’s not very good. But, it's not long at all.


**Ok, so, I was beginning to write chapter 15 of ICC & then I saw my "Moonie's Crush" comic page, sitting on the table next to me & thought,**

**"Why not make it into a one-shot?"**

**So, here it is. It's short & sort of has no point, but, I did it anyway. It was fun! Characters: Captain Duck Dodgers, Lieutenant Moonie, Martian Commander X-2.**

**I'm dedicating this to my friend, MoonBeamCat, who created Moonie. She is my frend from DA.**

**One more thing: I talked with MoonBeamCat. She doesn't want any stories with Moonie in them to be submitted to WB. Moonie is her character. You can use her in your stories if it's just for fun. Sorry, but, Moonie's hers. So, there's quite a few pictures of her on DeviantART (DA) if you want to see them. I might write more X-2xMoonie one-shots soon. I'm gonna continue "Intergalactic Cosmic Chaos" & finish chapter 15 soon. so, I hope you like my one-shot!**

**Moonie's Crush**

**By**

**Carlint**

Captain Duck Dodgers & Lieutenant Moonie walked through the plains of Mars. They arrived at the Imperial Martian Palace, where they both had a separate surprise waiting for them. They ran to one of the windows, hiding on the side with there backs against the wall.

"So, Dodgers, what are we doing next? Huh?" Moonie asked Dodgers, with a little excitement in her voice.

"For the thirteenth time, Moonie, we're-- hey, I can count to thirteen?" Dodgers replied.

"Duh?"

"Whatever. Let'sth go!" Dodgers quickly jumped in front of the window & took out his blaster & quickly blasting the window apart.

"Come on, Lieutenant Moonie, stick with me & I'll sthow ya' the ropesth!" Dodgers said. He jumped through the hole in the window, where he was met by Martian Commander X-2, who appeared to be working on something very important. Moonie then jumped through the window after him & the moment she did, her eyes became very large & cute, looking at X-2.

"Alright, Martian, stheizthe & desist!" Dodgers said, as Moonie continued to stare at x-2 with hearts in her eyes. X-2 turned around.

"DODGERS!" he yelled. Dodgers pointed to X-2.

"That'sth the enemy." he said.

"Heh heh, ya... Right…" Moonie replied, shrugging. Dodgers pulled out his blaster & began firing his gun at Commander X-2. One of the shots hit him right in the eye.

"OWE!" he screamed. He grabbed his face, trying to stop the pain.

"OOH!" Moonie gasped. She jumped in the air, did a flip, grabbed a trash can lid & landed in front of X-2, holding it up & blocking Dodgers other shots. She raised her head out from behind the trash can.

"What are doing?" Dodgers shouted.

"Dodgers, STOP! How can you hurt something that's so cute? HOW?" she shouted.

"I don't get it, is there a kitten in here?" X-2 asked. He now had a black eye. Moonie dropped the trash can lid & quickly turned around, facing X-2.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" she shouted, putting her hands on X-2's face.

"I think so… where's the kitten?" X-2 replied.

"Uh…" Moonie said. She sighed. "There's no kitten… what's your name?"

"Uh… I am Martian Commander X-2 & you are?"

"My name is Moonie! And I think that you are SO CUTE!"

"O-kay…"

"Okay!" Moonie hugged him.

"This is weird…" X-2 said.

* * *

Moonie, X-2 & Dodgers were sitting at a table. Dodgers was just sloping there with a look on his face that said,

"This can not end well…"

"So, I like flowers, ponies, unicorns, being happy, kittens, butterflies--" Moonie said, a mile a minute.

"BUTTERFLIESTH! WHERE?" Dodgers screamed.

"Ehem… as I was saying… butterflies--"

"AAH!" Dodgers screamed.

"Dodgers!"

"What?"

"Why do you scream every time I say 'butterflies'?"

"BECAUSTHE I HATE BUTTERFLIESTH!"

"O-kay…"

"Well, that's nice, Miss Moonie, but, I do believe I should be going, now…" X-2 said, getting down from his chair.

"Ok… I LOVE YOU, X-2!" Moonie replied. X-2 sighed & walked away. Moonie sat there, dazing. Dodgers looked at her.

"What's eating you?" he asked.

"Nothing…" Moonie replied in a dreamy voice.

"Nothing, eh? How about tacos?" Dodgers pulled out several tacos & dropped them on Moonie, getting food all over her. She just laughed.

"I like tacos!" she shouted.

_**The End.**_

**Hope you liked it! Especially you, MoonBeamCat! Bye!**


End file.
